


Behind Closed Doors

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, naughty Josh, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: Josh pressed his ear to the door. It was wrong and every time he done it he felt ashamed. Tyler let a small moan slip, the sound hardly audible over the running water of the shower. Josh listened harder, getting excited.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More smut. I'm sorry Mum.
> 
> Please follow and give me some some ideas on tumblr:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/area50dununiverse

Josh pressed his ear to the door. It was wrong and every time he had done it he felt ashamed. Tyler let a small moan slip, the sound hardly audible over the running water of the shower. Josh listened harder, getting excited.

He knew the look in Tyler's eye as he swiftly headed to the bathroom saying "Shower" before shutting himself away. Josh knew exactly what he was thinking, excitement stirring.

The first time it happened, it was an accident. Tyler had been too loud and judging by the blushed cheeks and awkward smile when he reappeared, he knew it. What Tyler didn't know was that Josh had just came himself, listening to Tyler's moans and imagining what was happening behind that closed door.

After that, Josh found himself straining his ears, trying to hear any sounds. This turned into him literally pressing his ear against the door, one hand in his pants, the other over his mouth, keeping himself quiet.

Josh felt like a pervert. But he couldn't help it. He would lay and try to distract himself with his phone or turn on the TV, but his mind was constantly reminding him of what Tyler was probably doing.

This time, Tyler was being slow, taking his time and Josh was desperately listening, squeezing himself tightly to keep himself from coming. He wanted it to last, he wanted to hear Tyler loose it, come apart and get lost in his pleasure. Tyler always came in the hottest way, his voice broken, breaths ragged and Josh could just imagine how he looked.

Tyler whimpered, his breath stuttering and Josh knew he must be leaning against the wall next to the door because everything was so much louder. Josh could hear every breath, every moan and whisper and he couldn't touch himself because he was going to come too fast.

Tyler made a slightly louder 'ah' sound and Josh closed his eyes. He imagined Tyler's plump lips, open and slack, bitten and red. Josh tightened his hand over his mouth and gave himself another squeeze.

He pressed his forehead to the cool wood of the door and focused on Tyler's sounds. They were more frequent now, heading for his climax. Josh smiled a little at the thought of Tyler trying to be quiet but failing, just how he is in everyday life, his emotions out there for everyone to see. Josh loved that about Tyler. He loved everything about Tyler.

Tyler was suddenly silent, making Josh stop his movements, intently listening for the water to shut off or Tyler to move to the door. Josh's breathing seemed way too loud in the silence and he tried desperately to hush his laboured breaths. "Oh-" Tyler suddenly moaned, quietly. "Fuck.."

Josh chewed his lip, trying to imagine what Tyler was doing to make him moan so freely. "Fuck.." He hushed again and Josh's mind ran wild with the thought of Tyler fingering himself. Maybe he was on all fours in the bathtub, maybe he was sitting on the side of the bath, sitting on his fingers and he fucked into himself.

Josh wanted to moan, wanted to scream and break down the door, grabbing Tyler to fuck him like a whore. Josh took himself in his own hand again and let out a shuddered breath. "Mm fuck..." Tyler breathed, and Josh was sure he should hear a rhythmic slapping sound, skin on skin, hand on dick.

Josh wasn't going to last and by the sounds of it, neither was Tyler. The slapping got faster, breathing heavier and soon Tyler was whimpering and whining, strangled in the back of his throat. Josh let go then, letting himself get lost in the thought of Tyler, hand dripping with come, fingers in his arse.

Josh came hard, biting the skin on his arm to keep himself quiet. He could vaguely hear Tyler splashing in the water before the shower was turned off. Josh rode through his realise until he was too sensitive and his eyes were full of tears.

He stepped back on shaky legs and buttoned up his pants before falling onto the hotel bed. He picked up his phone and opened twitter, his vision not focusing and the very familiar feeling of shame eating at his insides.

The bathroom door opened and Tyler appeared, a towel around his waist and Josh could swear he was flushed, his pink lips and rosy cheeks glowing. Tyler smiled and walked past him, going to his suitcase to get fresh clothes. "My turn," Josh said, looking anywhere but at Tyler while he stood up. He needed to get cleaned up and hide his messy briefs in the bottom of his dirty laundry.

Josh headed for the bathroom and quickly shut the door, leaning against it heavily. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was happening in there a few minutes ago. Josh opened his eyes and looked straight at a bottle of lotion.

He blushed before shutting it away in the cupboard, definitely not thinking about what it was used for.


End file.
